A Model! A Mafia Boss! and a Heir!
by Etsuko666Fran
Summary: Etsuko was a normal student until her bestfriend, Yukiko, a famous song writer saw her potential to become a model. Yukiko secretly went and apply for a model job that Etsuko did not know about. The company accepted her and Etsuko aws forced to work.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_This story includes the characters from different anime and a few other characters that I created myself._

_I hope that this story will be interesting to the readers and hope all of you will like it. My fan fiction ideas came from me and my friend YuYing. We chat and had lots of ideas and the story for me is fun. So I decided to combine everything and turn it into a fan fiction ^^ I'm just a beginner! So I'm sorry if my fan fiction is boring you I didn't type it in paragraphs. I typed them in scripts…_

Characters:

-Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Gokudera from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Yamamoto from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Reborn from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Hibari from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Mukuro from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Dino from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-Syo from Uta no Prince-sama

-Etsuko [My own creation]

-Yukiko [My friend's creation]

-Sakurakura [My friend's creation]

-Erin Sensei [My own creation]

[Maybe more to add on if the story plot continues ^^]

Plot:

Etsuko was a normal student. But not anymore. She is now the famous model that her friend, Yukiko, always wanted her to be. Yukiko is a famous song writer and is in a school for all the famous and the rich. Now they are in Sainonoaru Mirai Academy. Yukiko wanted to be in the same Academy as Etsuko. Yukiko noticed her potential of being a model and told Etsuko to go and try out for that. Etsuko was unwilling to do it until Yukiko told her the reason. Etsuko also wants to be in the same Academy as Yukiko so she went and get the model job. Etsuko became a very famous model that appears in teen's magazine. Now both of them are in Sainonoaru Mirai Academy. There, they will meet new friends and some fun ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Roof Top Boy

Chapter 1: Roof Top Boy?

**_Etsuko:_**

_I stare at the sky while I walk towards my new school._

_Sainonoaru Mirai Academy..._

_A school for the rich and famous._

_[Sighs] I wonder what it will be like today._

_Clear blue skies..._

_Maybe today I will have no problems._

**[Reached Star Class]**

Teacher: Good morning everyone. Today we have a new student enjoying us today. Come on in and introduce yourself to the class.

Etsuko: Hi... Im Etsuko. You can call me Etsu instead. [Tch...This Academy...I can instantly see who are the bratty ones and the normal ones.]

Teacher: Welcome to Sainonoaru Mirai Academy. I am Kurini sensei. Come to me if you have any problems. Please take the seat next to Tsuna.

Tsuna: [Stands up] U-Um... N-Nice to meet you! Im Sawada Tsunayoshi...

[Ugh... I made a fool of myself again...]

Group of Brats: [Whispering] Hey! Look! She is sitting next to that loser! No-Good Tsuna! [Snickers]

Tsuna: [Heard their conversation] Ugh... [Turns red]

Etsuko: [Looks at Tsuna]...

[Whispers] Don't blush... Don't let your emotions ruin your image.

Tsuna: [nods]

**[After 2 hours of lessons, the bell rings for recess]**

Etsuko: [Stretches] finally recess.

[Stares at Tsuna]... Want to have lunch together?

Tsuna: [Shocked] E-Eh? O-Ok!

Etsuko: [Smiles and goes up to the roof to eat lunch]

[Tsuna seems different from the other annoying brats]

Tsuna: U-Um... Why did you want to eat with me? I will only pull down your reputations... [Feels really bad]

Etsuko: Who cares about reputations? [Eating my bento]

Tsuna: They all call me dame Tsuna...No-Good Tsuna... [Going to tear up]

Etsuko: [Shocked] E-Eh! Don't cry! I don't care who you are and I want to be your friend. Why do they call you that anyway?

Tsuna: I always fails all my tests and I just can't do anything right...

Etsuko: Don't worry~ I will help you pass and i will definitely protect you from those people. [This Academy is full of jerks and bastards. Thinking they are all so tall and mighty ==]

Tsuna: E-Eh? You don't have to do that... Really...

Etsuko: I want to do it and when i made up my mind no one can stop me. [Smiles]

Boy: Hmmmmmmmm... So how are you going to help him?

Etsuko and Tsuna: [Shocked]

Etsuko: What do you mean?

Boy: What are you going to do to help him?

Etsuko: Simple really. Study with him and if anyone mistreats him i will go and get my katana.

Boy: [Interested, Curious and Impressed] Then what about skills?

Etsuko: [Annoyed] don't look down on me! [Learnt the ways of the sword for 5 years already]

Boy: Ok then, i wont. [Walks away]

Etsuko: That guy smirked at me at me just now! GRR!

Tsuna: [Dazed]

Etsuko: Tsuna, Lets finish our bentos ^^

Tsuna: Yeah! [Nods nods]

Boy: [About to open the door and leave the roof top and saw a shadow] who is there?

**_A girl with long dark orange hair and green eyes emerged from the shadows… _**

Yukiko: [Shocked and almost dropped her bento]

Boy: [Leaving] it is not right to eavesdrop on people.

Yukiko: [sighs] I just want to eat my bento…

Etsuko: Let's go back to class now ^^

Tsuna: Yeah. Lets! [Im so happy that i made a new friend today. She is really different]

Etsuko: [Saw Yukiko] YUKIKO! [Jumps on top of her]

Yukiko: EEEIIKKKK! [Fell down]

Tsuna: [Shocked]

Etsuko: Oh no... [Shocked face]

Yukiko: [Takes out a picture and took Etsuko's face] -always has a camera with her.

Etsuko: Camera?

Yukiko: [Laughing] that face was priceless!

Etsuko: Ugh! No no no!

Tsuna: [Lost] W-What is going on?

Yukiko: I wont show it to anyone if you give me $5~

Etsuko: Tch... [Gives $5 to Yukiko]

Yukiko: Yay! I earned $5 today!

Etsuko: Yukiko… Unfair… [Looks at her watch] Tsuna! Let's go! If not we will be late for class!

Tsuna: E-Eh? Let's go!

Yukiko: [I think I sprain my ankle...Oh well]

**[In English Class]**

Dino Sensei: Tsuna~ Can you tell me the meaning of ''Transitory''?

Tsuna: [Stare shocked]...

Etsuko: [smiled and stands up] ''Transitory'' means not lasting, enduring, permanent or eternal.

Entire Class: [Dumbfounded]

Classmate: She is really smart!

Dino Sensei: Ok then. New student please read out loud to the entire class passage 1 to 2 from your textbook.

Etsuko: [Recites passage with angelic voice] Art can be transitory. Love can be transitory. Most things don't last forever. But the precious memories are for all of eternity. [Tch... The teachers always pick the newbie]

Dino Sensei: Good job! Very well done Etsuko. Syo, read out loud to the entire class passage 3 to 4 from where Etsuko left off.

Syo: [Stands up and recites passage with elegance] Love can be for eternity if both are strong to endure the hardships and stay loyal to the ones they love. Then love will be forever and be unbreakable. [Sits down]

Etsuko: [It is him! That guy from the roof top]

Syo: [Looks at Etsukyo and winks]

Etsuko: [Stares]._.''

* * *

><p><strong>[Next Chapter: Music Lessons Surprises!]<strong>


End file.
